


Coming to Terms

by hiccupsandkatsudon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Teasing, VictUuri, Who knows where this is going, holy shit no angst??? who is she??, not me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiccupsandkatsudon/pseuds/hiccupsandkatsudon
Summary: It started with a volleyball.(No this isn't a Haikyuu au)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MY LOVES! What better way to celebrate than writing a new fic about the very boys who helped me come out? 
> 
> Do I know where this fic is going? No. Am I excited? Yes! Get ready for some gay teen flirting, kiddos. 
> 
> Well..I may have an idea of where it's going ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a volleyball

It started with a volleyball.

 

Honestly, up until that moment, Yuuri had been relieved. He had been getting over a bad cold and was excused from gym, and was instead allowed to sit on the sidelines and do whatever he pleased for the next hour. So he chose, in typical fashion, to stuff his face in a book. 

It had been a particularly enthralling book so far, a young woman seducing a newcomer in town only for him to leave her as soon as he’s ready to start his journey to the next, leaving her heartbroken. Or at least, that’s how it seemed to be playing out so far.

Then, suddenly— 

“Watch out!!”

Yuuri only had time to glance up—making himself completely vulnerable to the incoming volleyball heading straight for his face. 

And then he was on the ground, with the volleyball slowly rolling away.

And then he was surrounded—by classmates, he assumed, his glasses had fallen been knocked off of his face in the collision—with a pair of arms around him and shaking him slightly, and a frantic, accented voice in his ear. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so so so sorry, oh god I didn’t mean for it to hit you!”

Yuuri barely had any time to react, much less speak before the person squeezing him backed away, just enough for Yuuri to really make out his face—and _oh_. His face was flushed—whether it was from playing volleyball or from embarrassment, Yuuri couldn’t tell, but his cheeks were delightfully pink either way, and Yuuri didn’t mind one bit. Plus, it contrasted beautifully with his bright blue eyes and..silver hair—huh. Maybe he dyed it. Still...it suited him far too well. 

Wait. Oh, yeah. He should probably start talking. 

The silver-haired boy was still a rambling mess, and Yuuri had simply been sitting there like a rag doll and staring. 

“Ah—no, it’s fine, it—it’s okay,” he was laughing a bit, actually. Now that the shock had worn off, he didn’t feel much pain, and no nosebleed—thank god. “Really, I’m fine,” Yuuri reached over to grab the volleyball and handed it back, “no worries.”

“But! Oh god, I feel so bad, you’re so quiet and nice and I go and smack you in the face with a rogue volleyball!” And once again the boy squeezed him tightly—which seemed a bit contradictory to Yuuri. This boy clearly wanted to make sure he wasn’t in pain, and yet he was squeezing the life out of him. And even stranger, Yuuri didn’t seem to mind the closeness, even though he had no idea who this boy was. But his frazzled nature and worried, jerky movements were endearing.

Endearing? 

Still, people were beginning to stare, and that was far, far out of Yuuri’s comfort zone. He pushed away slightly, fitting the ball between them in a nonchalant attempt to return it and go back to his book. “Really, it’s okay, it didn’t even hurt, it just surprised me.”

But this boy wasn’t having any of it. “Well—I mean—can I at least walk you to the nurse? I mean what if you have a concussion, or your nose starts bleeding, or you get dizzy or—OH! Wait, your glasses!” He reached down quickly and scooped the blue frames from the floor. They hadn’t cracked, luckily, but one of the arms had been knocked off and the screw had fallen out. An easy fix, but Yuuri wasn’t looking forward to two more hours of classes and a walk home while legally blind. “Maybe there’s a glasses kit in the nurse's office? We can at least check...aha! I can escort you.”

“Escort me?” Yuuri wasn’t sure whether to laugh or scoff—was this kid teasing him? Yuuri knew he looked much more fragile than he actually was, and the fact that he had been sitting out certainly didn’t help—but he hated being coddled. 

“Well, I can walk with you, right?”

This boy was beyond confusing. He—they hadn’t even introduced each other, and yet he was going through this trouble and he was even more stressed out than Yuuri--the person who had actually been hit. And yet he didn’t seem to have some ulterior motive. Yuuri never really dealt with any bullying—well, after losing some extra weight, kids seemed to lay off, at least a bit. But for the most part, there were no issues. But his boy was new. He hadn’t interacted with him much—well. He hadn’t interacted with him at all. They had two classes together but didn’t share any mutual friends and before now, Yuuri barely acknowledged the other’s existence. Why was he so determined to do this? Maybe he was overthinking. Better to let him have his way so he stops fussing and the crowd disperses.

“I...sure? I mean I don’t think it’s necessary, but...thank you.”

And oh, then he practically _beamed_ , and Yuuri...well, this boy was definitely attractive, to say the least.

He left Yuuri by the entrance to the gym and ran over to their instructor to tell them about the incident before running back and putting his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“We’re all clear.”

This kid was like something out of a movie—or one of those cheesy romance novels you grab at the grocery store—not that Yuuri had ever read them, he just assumed that’s what they were like. 

They made their way down the halls, which were blissfully empty since classes were still in session. And this other kid didn’t seem to be too talkative, despite his endless fussing in the gym, for which Yuuri was thankful. Small talk wasn’t exactly his forte. 

They knocked and entered the nurse’s office, and the boy kindly asked for a glasses kit before guiding Yuuri to one of the beds while he sat on a stool beside it. 

“Ah...I’m not...too familiar with these, but I hope it has what you need.”

“Worse comes to worst I’ll just tape them so they last through the day.” Yuuri carefully dug through the small box, digging out a miniature screwdriver before laying the lopsided glasses in front of him and getting to work. “As a chronic glasses-wearer, this isn’t exactly new territory.” 

The boy sighed—a bit dramatically, Yuuri thought. Still, something about it was...funny. In a good way. In a sweet way.

“I’m so glad, I was afraid they were broken.”

“They’re more sturdy than they look.”

“Seems like you are too—I mean! Not that you look fragile, or anything, just—you handled this a lot better than I did.”

Yuuri chuckled, still focusing on getting the tiny screw back into place. Just a few more twists…

“I really am sorry about that...volleyball isn’t really my thing, so I uh...it just got away from me.

Slowly, eventually, the screw was back in place.

“I was so scared that I had knocked you out or given you a nosebleed—or broke your nose! Oh god—and then you were so quiet I was afraid that you were going to yell at me or—oh, are they fixed? That was so quick!”

“Huh? I—yeah, it was just one screw—”

“Such a craftsman! Can I see them?”

“What?” Yuuri blinked once. Twice, and arched a brow.

“Can I see them?” He repeated. 

“I uh...sure?” 

He looked like a kid on Christmas opening up a new bike. He gracefully slipped the glasses onto his face, and his eyes widened immediately. “Woooow! This is how you see? Everything is so blurry!”

“Well it’s clear for me, they’re not made for you.” Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle. This kid barely spoke at all during class and here he was, giddy and talking up a storm, turning around the nurse’s office in circles trying to take in this new, beautiful, blurry world. 

“This must be what it’s like when you don’t have them on, then. AH—wait! How do I look?” He turned back around to face Yuuri, who stared back, squinting.

“I...I have no idea.”

The boy pouted, not that Yuuri would know. “Really? I always wondered whether glasses would suit me—”

“No, I mean I have no idea. I can’t see you.”

“You can’t—oh. _Oh_.”

And then there was a pause.

And then a smile.

And then both of them were laughing, both of them blurry eyed, in that empty office. 

And then Yuuri could see clearly—too clearly.

The boy was there, inches from his face, slowly sliding the blue frames up the bridge of his nose. 

“I probably should have asked this earlier—what’s your name?”

“Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”

The boy held out his hand, smiling. “I’m Viktor.” 

Yuuri grasped his hand, shaking it slightly. Viktor’s hands were a bit larger than his own, and Yuuri’s fingers were clearly more slender, more delicate. But Viktor’s were so warm, almost warmer than the hug Viktor had trapped him in earlier. And Yuuri could feel his chest throbbing, over and over and over over over over. His cheeks felt warmer than they should be. Maybe his face really had been bruised—but...Viktor didn’t seem to notice it...then...why…

“Ah, I can’t believe I made such a bad first impression.” Viktor hung his head, still smiling.

“It—it wasn’t the first impression, technically.” Viktor’s head popped up, one of his eyes popping out from behind his bangs, clearly puzzled. Ah. “We have two classes together.”

“What! Really? Which ones? I’ve never seen you!”

“Philosophy of Ethics and Victorian Lit.”

“What? I mean...I probably haven’t seen you in literature because it’s 7 AM and...it’s English...I’m half conscious...but philosophy? I’ve...that class isn’t big, why haven’t I seen you?”

“I tend to sit near the back corner. Ethics isn’t really…”

“Yuuri, you can’t possibly tell me you don’t enjoy ethics.”

That was a surprise. Viktor didn’t sound angry—he sounded...like he was joking...but also not. “Um...no?” 

And then a gasp. “Yuuri! How? It’s fascinating!”

“Well how can you be half asleep in literature while we’re talking about Maggie trying to—”

“Oh please don’t, it isn’t nap time.” Viktor slowly sunk back onto the stool, resting his head on his arms as he slouched onto the bed, clearly teasing. Yuuri was certain his cheeks were going to ache tomorrow from smiling so much.

“Ah, you’re right. Nap time is for ethics.”

And another gasp. “You take that back!”

“Only if you take back your sass towards Maggie.”

“Not gonna happen.” Viktor turned his head towards Yuuri, smirking under that shining hair, and Yuuri couldn’t believe that he was teasing back. This wasn’t like him, but he didn’t want it to stop. This was too fun. 

“Then we’re at an impasse.” 

“Unless we strike up a deal.”

“And what deal would that be?”

“I stay awake for one literature class, and you sit up front with me in ethics.” Viktor sat up, the same shit-eating grin still on his face, “I need to make sure you pay attention.”

What were they doing? They didn’t know each other, and yet here Yuuri was, teasing and laughing and making bets with a stranger in the middle of the nurse’s office halfway through the school day. 

All he had wanted to do was sit quietly and read, and here he was making some weird, meaningless deal with someone he’d just met. And he didn’t think it was weird at all. 

Instead, he smirked back, hoping he looked half as cocky as Viktor did at that moment. “All right. Deal.”

And then that Cheshire grin turned into the same, sweet, beaming smile Yuuri had been gifted with when Viktor was given the great pleasure of playing with Yuuri’s glasses. 

“Then I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: The volleyball scene is something that happened to me in high school :D (just the getting hit in the face and violently hugged part, not the cute banter *sigh*) 
> 
> SO! Self-indulgent??? Maybe!! Who cares at least it's not angst!! 
> 
> Honestly this is the most fun I've had writing anything in a long, long time. I don't know--I've been bouncing back and forth between writing super heavy angst and then coming up with random fluff prompts throughout the day, but I finally had the time to sit down and actually write one of them out~
> 
> All I can say is thank you for sticking through it, I hope something in it was as enjoyable to read as it was to write <3 
> 
> ((I love you like Viktor loves being an escort to shy sweet boys))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Viktor to hold up his end of the deal (aka, English)

7 AM, Tuesday. Yuuri couldn’t keep his leg from bouncing as he sat in his chair—his usual seat in the second row, closer to the windows. Close enough to pay close attention without drawing too much attention to himself.

He was by no means a morning person. Being up before seven in the morning seemed like a cruel and unusual punishment, and he was forever thankful that he had English first thing in the morning to give him something to look forward to and calm his nerves.

But today was different. 

Not that he wasn’t looking forward to today, that wasn’t it. But he wasn’t bouncing off the walls about it either—neutral? Maybe that’s it. No. No that can’t be it. He wouldn’t feel this nervous—is it nervousness? Is it excitement? Oh god class starts in ten minutes let’s just do it. 

7:15 and Viktor still hadn’t arrived. Maybe he was sick? Maybe he had totally forgotten about their sort-of-not-really deal yesterday? Maybe he was just being nice since he had pummeled Yuuri’s face with a speeding volleyball and figured their conversation was more than enough of an apology? Oh god and here Yuuri was sitting and trying not to look too eager and completely failing, adjusting the few stray hairs hanging down in his face every few seconds, trying trying trying to keep his leg from bouncing over and over and over and over and over—

“Ah, thank you for saving me a seat!” Yuuri glanced over to see a flushed Viktor Nikiforov (yes Yuuri knew his last name, they had two classes together and it wasn’t exactly a name you hear every day) fanning himself and unpacking his bookbag. “I don’t usually run late.”

“I didn’t save you a seat.” 

Viktor froze and glanced up, surprised and clearly on his way to embarrassed. “Oh—I’m sorry, should I move?”

 _Shit_. “No no no that—that’s not what I meant—nobody else is—it’s not for anybody else, I just. It was just empty, I wasn’t purposefully saving it.” Ah. Smooth.

And then that sweet heart grin slowly emerged on Viktor’s face, “Well. Lucky me.” Yuuri didn’t quite know what to say to that. “Look at that, four minutes until class and I’m still awake, this is a record.”

“Not a morning person?”

“Not an _English_ person. I like mornings just fine—I love mornings, actually.”

Yuuri couldn’t hold back a slight cringe at that. “Must be nice.”

“Are you not? How do you stay awake?”

“I’m an English person.”

“Ah, fair. Well how are you supposed to stay awake anyway? Every day is the same—we come in, Mr. Carter waltzes in with his backpack full of Dickens and Eliot, he rambles for an hour, and we leave. You don’t even listen to the book, we listen to a man _talk_ about the book. What’s interesting about that?”

“Are you listening to him or are you hearing him?”

“Excuse me?”

 _Ah, my territory_. “If you really listen to what he’s talking about, you might find a lot of it interesting. He’s not just repeating information we already know, he’s trying to clarify and analyze it so we can all make our own interpretations and understandings of the work stronger. It’s not boring, it’s fun. Plus like you said, we don’t need to speak or do anything but sit back, take notes, and listen. It’s like advanced storytime—or like...educational book club.” Yuuri took a glance at Viktor, whose brows were raised and eyes were widened. “Was that—was that weird? Sorry, I tend to just go when I start talking about things I’m interested in and don’t really know when to stop—”

“No, no! Yuuri it was just—ah...different? I don’t know, nobody ever really—I don’t really know anyone who genuinely _likes_ English, but you basically looked like you were having the time of your life. Plus you’re always so quiet, I wasn’t expecting something like that from someone like you.”

 _Something like that. Someone like me. What’s that supposed to mean_?

Moment over. Something about that didn’t sit right. Did Viktor think it was weird and was just trying to be polite? Was rambling a mistake? He was usually better about keeping that in around people other than Phichit. Oh, god what if Viktor was just trying to be nice because he felt bad that Yuuri was so quiet all the time? What if he wasn’t going to speak to him again after this? Was the deal still on for ethics? _Should’ve just kept my mouth shut and let him talk about whatever he wanted_. Yuuri glanced at the clock and saw that there was only a minute before class. He avoided Viktor’s eyes and opened his notebook. “Time to start.”

\---

The next hour went by as it usually did, with Mr. Carter rambling about Maggie constantly seeking Tom’s approval, and Tom forever loving her in his own stern way, with the two’s strikingly different personalities constantly causing misunderstandings in their relationship. 

Luckily it wasn’t hard for Yuuri to get sucked in. It made it easier to avoid glancing over at Viktor—though, he could see out of the corner of his eye that Viktor was not only awake, but taking notes here and there. 

Soon, but not quite soon enough, class was dismissed, and Yuuri began packing up and pulling his headphones out from his bag and slipping them over his ears to prep for the walk to second period. 

“Well Yuuri, I held up my end of the deal, I hope you hold up yours.” Viktor began slipping his journal back into his bag, too focused on getting everything to fit to look up. “You were right though, it wasn’t nearly as dull as it usually is—though it would probably help if I actually read the book.” He chuckled to himself, “I’ll save you a seat in—” Viktor stood and turned to face an empty seat, Yuuri long gone. “Ethics.”

\---

The moment fourth period ended, Yuuri packed up his books as quickly as possible and pulled out his phone.

It had only been a minute at most and Phichit had already texted him twice—no, four times now., That kid must have his phone glued to his fingers.

Yuuri had met Phichit back in elementary school, but they didn’t become close until they were thirteen. Four years later and Yuuri could easily say Phichit was his best friend. Yuuri walked towards the front entrance and saw Phichit stretched out on a bench, scrolling through his feed as usual. “Hey Peach.”

Phichit glanced up and smiled before standing up and gathering his bookbag. _Strange_. Usually, Phichit was the kind of person to yell out Yuuri’s name and rush in for a hug—partially because he knew Yuuri hated when attention was drawn to him and partially because. Well. That’s just who he was. That’s how they were. But today…

“Peach, you okay?”

“Mm? Yeah I’m good, ready to eat.” He grinned again, and Yuuri instantly knew he was in for something. The last time Phichit gave him that look was when he tried to get Yuuri to ask Yuuko out on a date before she graduated. Clearly, that hadn’t worked. “Mæ̀ and Ph̀x said we could stop by the restaurant for lunch if you’re up for it.” 

“Uhm—yeah, sure.”

Phichit’s parents ran a small Thai restaurant in town, about a ten-minute walk from school. When they were younger, Yuuri and Phichit would be there constantly, testing new dishes the Chulanonts wanted to serve customers, (which also contributed to his ever-lasting baby fat) but as they grew older they visited less. Yuuri hadn’t realized how much he missed it. 

The moment they walked through the door, Phichit’s mother roped them both into a hug as though she hadn’t seen them in years rather than just a few hours, as Yuuri was over at their house fairly often. She sat them down at a booth and immediately brought out two Thai teas. Just as Yuuri eagerly tore the wrapper from his straw, he noticed Phichit giving him _that_ grin again.

“What?”

“Hmm? What what?”

“You know what—why are you making that face?”

“What face, Yuuri? I don’t know what you mean.”

“Phichiiiiit.”

“OH you mean this face?” He closed his eyes and popped that sly smile out again.

“Yes.”

“Ah well. Maybe because a little someone told me that a certain Viktor Nikiforov and you were chatting it up this morning before English. And that you, Katsuki Yuuri, were running the conversation.”

 _Don’t get tea up your nose don’t get tea up your nose don’t get tea up your nose—aaaand there's tea up your nose_.

Yuuri grabbed a napkin from the table before coughing his lungs out into it. “Was I right?”

 _Breathe, Yuuri breathe_. “I mean. Yeah, we talked. A little. I don’t know.”

“You don’t know if you were talking to Viktor before class? Do you really think someone else in our school looks like that?”

“Wha—well, yes we were talking, obviously…a little.”

“And you enjoyed it?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? Yuuri, you’ve wanted to talk to him for...god how long have we known each other? Probably longer than that. And you finally get a shot like that and you don’t know?”

“It was just a stupid agreement we made, it wasn’t like he was talking to me because he wanted to.”

“Wait wait wait wait back up—agreement?”

“Oh. Yeah he uh. Hit me in the face with a volleyball during gym yesterday and—”

“Do I need to kill him?”

“No, Peach. He took me to the nurse and we made a deal to get through one English and ethics class together.”

“You hate ethics.”

“And he hates English. So...fair trade, I guess—what...what are you doing, what’s happening?”

Phichit’s eyes had become the size of saucers and what was a simple grin turned into a full-blown open-mouthed smile. “ _Yuuri_! That’s great!”

“How is it great? It’s just two classes—then we’ll go back to not talking. He just wants to repay me for almost breaking my glasses.”

“Yuuri.”

“And almost giving me a nosebleed.”

“ _Yuuri_.”

“And he probably noticed how awkward I am and just wants to—”

“Katsuki Yuuri if you don’t shut up and stop putting yourself down I will—I’ll—damn it Katsuki I love you too much to be mean to you but listen to me. Viktor’s not an asshole. Plus this is high school, nobody has to be nice to each other. He’s probably doing this because he wants to and thought you were nice to talk to and wants to get to know you. It’s not a crazy idea.”

“I…I—maybe…”

“So you can either relax and enjoy getting to talk to him like you’ve wanted to for years, or you can drive yourself into the ground overthinking it. I know you’ll do the second one no matter what but can you at least _try_ to just have fun with it? Plus you might actually get through an ethics class without shaving a year off your life.”

He had to chuckle at that, he truly did hate ethics with a passion. And Phichit usually ended up getting paragraph-long texts about how much the class frustrated him. “Yeah, I can try.”

“Plus, you said you wanted to open up your circle a bit, right? He could be a start.”

“I...I guess.” 

Phichit smiled again as their dishes were brought to the table.

“Good. Now let me get a picture before we kill this food.” 

\---

“Chris, it’s been five minutes, you can’t still be laughing.”

“Oh y-yes I can, ha!” Viktor watched, pouting, as his best friend doubled over laughing again. “He just walked out on you without saying anything—and—and you just kept talking, you didn’t even notice, oh god that’s fantastic, I wish I could have seen your face.”

“Very nice.”

Chris wiped a tear from his cheek and controlled his breathing. Still smiling, he looked at Viktor gently. “I’m not trying to bully you, Viktor, but you have to admit it’s funny. He’s probably still a little miffed that you almost broke his nose and just wanted to leave.”

“What? Oh god, do you think so? Should I apologize again? I don’t even have his number and I won’t see him for another hour and a half—maybe I could try to find him, the school isn’t that bi—”

“Viktor, I was teasing. He was probably just trying to get to his next class quickly. I do the same thing, I get focused and I like to get to class quickly. But it’s cute that you’re so concerned.”

“Of _course_ I’m concerned, Chris! I meet him by almost giving him a concussion—”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“It was. His face was all pink the whole time. It was mortifying, I didn’t think I’d recover.” Chris rolled his eyes, still smiling. He was used to Viktor’s dramatics by now. “I just. He’s nice. I don’t want him to hate me.”

“Viktor he can’t hate you. He barely knows you.”

“...I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO I'm so happy I could drag Phichit and Chris into this self-indulgent mess of a fic~ I love those boys.  
> Again, super cheesy, very cliché I know I know, but this is just supposed to be a fun lil story, nothing too heavy (yet) ;)
> 
> *side note if any of you are wondering, they're all seniors in high school, so they're 17-18!
> 
> Thank you again for reading/sticking with this!! Feel free to let me know what you think, I love getting to talk to you ^^
> 
> Translation notes:  
> Mæ̀ - Mom  
> Ph̀x - Dad  
> (Please let me know if either of this is incorrect)
> 
> ((Anybody know what book they're reading for class~?))


End file.
